Belt It Baby
by SomethingAmazing95
Summary: After getting their feelings out through song will the couples be able to make it? And will friendships last? Lemons maybe? Better then summary. R&R please!
1. Riot

**So this is a fanfic that I couldn't get out of my head and my friend Stevie said I should post it, so here it is. It's a kareoke one and before you say it, I know that plot is used a lot, but it kept bugging me and I just couldn't let it be! I hope you like it!**

**P.S. The song that Alice sings is more for the energy and her getting that side of her out, so I recomend you listen to it sometime during this chapter. It's Riot by Three Days Grace. The lyrics really don't have anything to do with her.**

**Disclaimer: Did you hear? I now own Twilight! Yeah! And Edward and Jacob are married and left Bella! Like any of that would ever happen. I don't own this song either. *tear* (can I have Jasper? or at least Edward?)**

**Jasper and Edward: Um, yeah, I guess....**

**Me: YAY!!!! :D**

**Alice and Bella: NO!!!! HELL NO! **

**Me: Awe.... D':**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV**

"But Alice I hate singing!" I whined to my pixie like best friend. I was in her room sitting on the bed. She was dangerously close to her torture cham- I mean, bathroom.

"Bella, if you don't come willingly I'll just have to force you," she said oh-so-sweetly. That scared me. Even though she was only somewhere around five feet she still knows how to use her stilettos for pain. Her vampire strength didn't help any either.

"Fine Alice. But I'm not singing," I said patting her on the head. She squeaked thinking I might have messed up her perfect black spikes. I giggled and ran into the arms of Edward who had just walked in the room.

"Hello love," he whispered smelling my hair. I just grunted. My bad mood was not going to be easily lifted. Not even by my perfect Adonis of a boyfriend. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked me looking in my eyes.

"Alice is making us go to a karaoke bar tonight. I hate singing!" I whined again, snuggling into his chest. If I got to stay like this the whole time maybe it wouldn't be so bad…

"Alice, why do we have to go?" Edward asked her. He lowered his voice so that if anyone came in the house they wouldn't hear him. "Would Jasper be able to handle it?" His grasp on me got tighter as he thought of the last time Jasper's control wavered.

"Yes, he'll be fine. If he wouldn't I wouldn't have said that we're going. I'm not that crazy." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, so I _am_ that crazy, but I wouldn't endanger humans on _purpose_," she corrected herself. I just laughed and I felt Edward chuckle too.

"Whatever. Come on Bella, we need to get you ready for tonight! We're going to meet everyone there so that gives us time to get all dolled up!" she exclaimed. She was so excited, another wave of fear washed over me.

"Alice, I'm only going if you don't dress me like a Barbie," I told her in a stern voice while Edward murmured "'All dolled up?'" to himself.

"Bella, I don't think you're in any position to make ultimatums. I have the strength."

"Yes you do," I agreed. "But I now have Edward to protect me," I pointed out to her. Her face visibly fell and I felt a smug smile come across my features.

"Then what are we going to do till it's time to go?" she pouted. Edward snaked his arms around my waist and said to Alice "Call us when we need to leave," and walked out the door carrying me. He took me to his room and set me down.

I walked over to his stereo and put on Clair de Lune. I closed my eyes and sat down on the black leather couch. He came and sat next to me, but I climbed on his lap. He didn't seem to mind it at all. I soon found my lips crashed against his with his tongue roaming my bottom lip. We sat there just enjoying the time together with the occasional make-out. Hey, what's a girl to do? All too soon Alice called us from down stairs.

I groaned and got up. Edward gave me a sympathetic look and I tried to smile back at him. We met Alice down stairs and she bounded up to us. I took hold of her hand and said "Come on, let's get this over with." She just smiled and started dragging me out the door and into her yellow Porsche. With her behind the wheel we got to the bar in less then five minuets. She had to have been speeding at least 115mph the whole time. When we walked in we quickly found everyone. Well, we quickly found Emmett and everyone was around him, so it wasn't very hard. Esme and Emmett came to give me a hug while Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle were hanging back.

"Hey," I growled to a happy looking Emmett. How could he be excited for this? How could _any_ of them be excited for this?

"Awe, what's wrong Bambie?" he smiled at me.

"I hate to- wait. Did you just call me Bambie?" I asked incredulous.

"Yeah. It just came to me."  
That got people going pretty good.

"Well, let's get started!" Alice chirped after she got her giggles under control. She was bouncing up and down with a glint in her eyes that I have come to fear. "Bella, you can go first, kay?"

"No, Alice, I won't go first, kay?" I told her, trying to imitate her voice to no avail.

"Fine," she huffed. "I'll go then," she walked up told the DJ the song that she would be singing and got on stage. She walked up to the mic and let it all loose.

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

I was shocked at the song that Alice chose, but then I saw how into it she was getting. She somehow made her soprano voice fit the style perfectly. It was amazing.

Let's start a riot *air punch*, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot *air punch*, a riot  
Let's start a riot

She started jumping up and down and pumping her little fists into the air. I felt myself smile at her energy. Edward saw me and pecked my cheek. I turned my head away from him so that he wouldn't see my smile grow more from that little gesture.

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

I looked up at Jasper and saw that he was looking up at his sometimes wife with adoration. He really did love to see her crazy side. You would have to with Alice I guess. Most of her was her crazy side.

Let's start a riot *air punch*, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot *air punch*, a riot  
Let's start a riot

She put on the same show as before when that part of the song came up, and during the guitar solo she was playing along on air. It was funny watching this little pixie do stunts that you would never expect.

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Her voice got suddenly softer and more gentile. She spoke the next line.

Let's start a riot, riot  
Let's start a riot.

whaw!

She yelled and I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. She was at the edge of the stage and looked like she was going to stage dive but thought better of it..

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

As the song came to an end she walked of stage, designer skirt, stilettos and all.

"Oh my gosh, Alice! You did awesome!" Rosalie went up and hugged her. I was close behind her before Emmett cut in my way with some fruity drink.

"Bella, drink this."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**What did you think???? I don't like it, so I really need you to tell me if you do. Review please! Even if it's to tell me something I did wrong! **


	2. Fighter

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it, but hey, I can understand if you don't. You should listen to this song while reading or after reading. Then you can get a better sense for the power. It's Fighter by Christina Aguilera**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. I did try to steal Jasper, but Alice caught me. Damn. Oh well… Better luck next time.**

**  
Alice; Psh, yeah, right. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV**

"Emmett, what is it?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"It's just some cocktail thing. It'll loosen you up a little." I looked to Edward for conformation. He nodded, but didn't look happy as I took the glass. I took a sip of it and found that it tasted like strawberries. Yummy.

"Okay! Who's next?" Alice chirped.

"I'll go Alice," Rose said. Alice and I grinned at her in encouragement as Emmett sort of bounced up and down in anticipation.

Rose walked up to the DJ guy and told him her song choice. They had a little conversation, so she must have been instructing him on what to do while she sang. How could he resist her? Her blonde hair was shining beautifully in the lights and her curves were accentuated by the skinny jeans and mini dress she was wearing. He had not a single chance.

She walked up on stage and the lights dimmed. She turned around so her back was to the crowd as the music started. She was slightly swaying her hips to the beat, and sharply turned around as she started the song.

As the opening cords started Rose to sway. It wasn't in a sexy way though, more of a "yeah-I'm-up-here-singing-and-you-can't-do-nothin- bout-it" kind of way. It was powerful.

_[Spoken:]_  
After all that you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end I wanna thank you,  
'Cause you've made me that much stronger

A small scowl appeared on her flawless face. She looked at anyone, and everyone, that was not Emmett. I glanced at him and he looked worried. I wondered why, but didn't push it. Edward must have seen me looking confused because he whispered, well more like sneered, in my ear "Royce."

Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame

Rose's voice was strong and powerful as she let out her anger at the man that virtually caused her to become a vampire and not have the children that she so dearly wanted. She was putting all of her attitude into this one song, and I felt myself lean back and closer to Edward.

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
Cause it

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Her voice was resonating in the club when she held the mic further from her mouth and her singing grew louder.

Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're going round play, the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
Cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that wont work anymore, no more,  
It's over  
Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
Cause it

I looked over at Emmett and he looked like he was ready to kill someone. He knew how much the man, that he hated so much, had hurt Rose. He knew how much she is what she is because of him. He knew how he was the one that really saved her…

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Rose's voice grew soft and she looked like she would be crying if she could. Her words held hate, resentment, and the bitter memory of her first love.

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretend not to know the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WONT-STOP-ME

She pumped her fist in the air and she practically screamed those four words at the crowd.

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't gonna stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

You thought I would forget  
But I remembered  
Cause I remembered  
I remembered  
You thought I would forget  
I remembered  
Cause I remembered  
I remembered

How true that is. Poor Rose would have to live with the memories that that god-awful man had burned into her life. She did have her own, twisted, satisfaction of killing him though and in her wedding dress too…

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

When the song ended everyone at our little table stood up and exploded with cheers. Emmett and Edward were whistling, and Jasper had tinny Alice on his shoulders whilst she clapped like a mad woman. Not to mention all the cheers she was getting from the human boys that wanted her, and the human girls that wanted to be her.

When Rose reached our table Emmett went up to her and, shockingly, didn't kiss her but held her in his arms instead. They stood there, lost in each other, until the pixie ran up and hugged Rose.

"Rosalie Hale, I am so proud of you! But I soooo want to kick that boys fucking ass!" Alice let out in a huff.

"Well, I'll tell you what Alice," Rose started sitting down. "I am going to find out tonight if vampires can get drunk or not."

"That's my girl!" Emmett hollered, getting a fair amount of looks from the people surrounding.

Alice turned to me with that little glint in her eyes. Oh, hell…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I know, it really REALLY sucked. I hope you guys liked it though. **


End file.
